False Reflection
by Bulecelup
Summary: *jangan tertipu ama judul xD* Meer Campbell mau mati aja lebay setengah mampus, pake muter-muter ala ballerina gagal 2 kali pula! Maunya apaan sih? Kalo mau mati ya mati aja sono kenapa...


**Title: **False Reflection

**Rate:** K+

**Genre: **Humor/Parody

**Summary: ***jangan tertipu ama judul xD* Meer Campbell mau mati aja lebay setengah mampus, pake muter-muter ala ballerina gagal 2 kali pula! Maunya apaan sih? Kalo mau mati ya mati aja sono kenapa...

**© Mobile Suit Gundam SEEDESTINY **belongs to SUNRISE, TBS, dan kepada _SUTRADARA TOLOL_ yang udah bikin hubungan Athrun x Cagalli merenggang karena kehadiran **CEWEK-CEWEK BEGO**! D,X *_dilempar bom atom_*

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"Lacus-sama, awas!!"

Meer muter-muter ala ballerina ngga jelas pas assassin yang di perintahin ama Gilbert Dullindal muntahin peluru panas dari pistolnya, tadinya mao ngarahin ke Lacus yang lagi berdiri ditengah-tengah gedung opera reyot, tapi berkat tarian ballerina gagal Meer, Lacus selamat trus dia sendiri deh yang kena tembak!

"Mampus lo Meer!!" dari balik tiang gedung yang udah mao roboh, Athrun sorak-sorai girang sendirian, udah gitu mulai nari tarian kemenangan.

"Untung Lacus gua ngga papa...untung si duplikat palsu itu yang kena..."si Kira ngela napas panjang sambil ngelus-ngelus dada.

"..........." Meyrin yang jadi orang paling ngga penting diantara mereka semua melongo ngeliatin kejadian yang baru aja terjadi didepan mata, lah, ini orang pada kok nggak ada rasa khawatir-khawatirnya yaa??

Si pembunuh bayaran ama Lacus ngeliatin Meer belom jatoh-jatoh setelah ditembak, masih muter-muter ngga jelas dalam _slow motion_. "...mbak, kelamaan nih... nanti episodenya habis... coba tembak sekali lagi" si Lacus malah ngusulin ide...

"Iya deh mbak Lacus." Si assassin mah nurut aja, soalnya kalo Meer belom mati, yang ada Gilbert Dullindal ngga bayar gaji dia sebagai pembunuh bayaran lah...

Terus si Meer ditembak lagi, akhirnya itu anak ngga tahu diri jatuh juga ke tanah, semuanya kembali kepada scenario awal...

"Meer-san!" Lacus langsung duduk disamping Meer yang udah mau mati, terus angkat tubuh Meer supaya lebih deket sama dia "Jangan mati, Meer-san!" ucapnya berulang-ulang kali.

Meer yang udah berdarah-darah mengengam tangan Lacus "La...Lacus-sama...ma...maafkan aku... aku...aku udah memalsukan indentitasmu..." Meer bercucuran air mata biawak...

Athrun, Kira, sama Meyrin lari menghampiri mereka berdua, biasa, tuntutan scenario... "Meer! Kau tak akan mati semudah ini bukan?!" sahut Athrun dengan sangat lebay...

Mata Meer berkaca-kaca ketika menatap Athrun "A...Athrun-san, maafkan aku juga...aku...aku udah buat Athurn-san repot..." ucap Meer, terus dia tersedak sendiri deh.

(Dalem hati Athrun: _baru nyadar lo? Telat amat nydarnya!_)

"Meer...terima kasih, udah ngelindungin Lacus...sekarang kamu bisa pergi dengan tenang..." Kira dengan lagak pak ustad nutup mata Meer pake tangannya, menurut scenario sih abis ditutup matanya ama Kira si Meer matek... namun...

"Duh, Kira-san!" Meer langsung nepis tangannya si Kira pake lagak nyolot mampus. "Aku kan masih pingin ngomong, jangan paksa aku mati dulu kenapa!" yah, dia mengeluh.

Kira, Lacus, Athurn, ama Meyrin mangap, yah, si Meer kaga jadi matek?

"Duh, gimana nih ya? Kalo aku mati, nanti fans-fans ku pada nangis lagi... mereka kan suka banget sama aksi panggung aku, bukannya mau bilang kalo aksi panggung Lacus-sama itu 'biasa-biasa' aja sih, namun nyatanya emang kayak begitu kan? Lacus-sama seharusnya lebih banyak 'berinteraksi' sama penonton dong, biar mereka ngerasa lebih dekat sama Lacus-sama...!" Meer ngebacot tiada henti.

Lacus langsung ngejatuhin kepala Meer ke tanah, dia ngela nafas panjang, terus berdiri disisi Kira "Kok dia ngga mati-mati juga sih!? Gimana nih!?" keluh sang utahime ZAFT...

Assassin yang dibayar Gilbert ikut-ikutan ngomong "Ya udah kita tembak aja lagi, Mas Athrun sama Ma Kira bawa pistol juga kan? Tembak sama-sama aja biar cepet"

"Oke" Athrun mah hayo aja, dia langsung ngeluarin pistol revolver, begitupun juga dengan Kira, terus mereka bertiga sama-sama tembakin Meer secara beruntun deh!

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Meer ngga gerak, tubuhnya udah pada bolong semua, Lacus tersenyum kemenangan pas ngeliat Meer udah nggak ngebacot lagi "Akhirnya, begitu kek dari tadi"

"Tau, nyusahin aja ini anak... nggak tahu kali ya harga sebutir peluru itu mahal!" Kata Kira, peluru pistolnya langsung abis tenan cuman buat nembakin si Meer.

Eh mendadak si Meer bangun lagi, mukanya cerah berseri-seri padahal badannya udah belepotan darah "Adduuh!! Kan udah aku bilang, aku belum mau mati dulu...!! kok pada nembakin aku sih!"

Semuanya pada berteriak histeris, gila! Si Meer nggak mati-mati juga dari tadi! Eh nggak lama kemudian, mereka semua ngeliat benda berwarna keemasan terbang diatas langit...

"Ah minggir kalian semua! Masa ngebunuh cewek tolol kayak begitu aja nggak bisa...!!" ternyata Cagalli, yang dateng-dateng bawa Akatsuki.

"Huah, Cagalli!" Teriak Athurn, udah lama ngga ngeliat pujaan hatinya ituh... dateng-dateng bawa persenjataan lengkap buat bunuh Meer.

"Semuanya cepetan menghindar!" perintah Kira, karena dia tau Cagalli bakal ngarahin senjata ke arah Meer, dan notabene bakal kena mereka semua, Kira langsung angkat si Lacus dan berlari sejauh mungkin, Athurn, Meyrin, sama si pembunuh bayaran juga ikutan lari dibelakang Kira.

"Mati lo!!!" Cagalli yang udah kesel plus gedek banget ama Meer karena udah ngerebut si Athrun dan selalu nempel-nempel kayak perangko ama si Athrun, ngeluarin segala senjata yang ada di Akatsuki, trus ngarahinnya cuman ke satu tempat aja; tempatnya si Meer.

Meer nunjukin muka memelas pas ngeliat Akatsuki-nya Cagalli terbang diatas dia "Oh....ow...mati beneran deh." Meer udah ngga bisa ngebacot lagi deh.

BUUUUMMMM!!!

Cagalli nembak laser beim sama yang lain, gedung opera tua itu langsung ancur berantakan udah ngga jelas lagi bentuknya, Kira dkk lari ke lapangan kosong yang ada disebelah gedung opera malang ituh.

Setelah hancur tak berbekas, Cagalli nurunin Akatsuki-nya di lapangan kosong terus dia sendiri turun dari dalem kokpit Akatsuki.

"Udah mati belom itu cewek!? Kalau belum mati juga gue masih punya senjata rifle nih!" sahut Cagalli dengan api kemarahan yang berkobar dimatanya, kayaknya dia emang niat banget pingin ngebunuh Meer.

Kira nengok ke arah gedung opera yang cuman bersisa puing-puing doang "Kayaknya ngga usah deh, mendingan simpen aja buat ngelawan Shinn sama Gilbert nanti di episode final..." ujarnya.

"Cagalli!" Athrun langsung meluk Cagalli pas dia menginjak tanah, Cagalli ngebales pelukannya si Athrun, terus mereka berdua pelukan sambil muter-muter gitu deh.

"Aduh, akhirnya _couple _favorit kita bisa bersama juga!" Lacus menitikan air mata.

"Iya...kalo ada Athrun, Cagalli pasti ngga akan bisa nyiksa gue lagi...hehehe" gungam Kira sambil ngerangkul Lacus.

Eits, ternyata masih ada yang gangguin momen bersejarah ini... "Hiiiihhh!!! Kok Athrun-san malah balikan lagi sama Cagalli sih! Padahal kan udah dipisahin secara susah payah! Aku sama kak Lunamaria ngga terima ending yang kayak begini!" iyak, sekarang gilirannya si Meyrin ngebacot, dasar anak ngga tau di untung, udah diterima sama Athrun dkk tetep aja masih nyolot.

Si pembunuh bayaran langsung ngancungin senjatanya ke kepala Meyrin, terus ditembak deh! Meyrin langsung jatoh ke tanah, kleper-kleper sebentar terus akhirnya mati.

"Gangguin aja sih lo?! Nggak tahu apa momen nya lagi bagus!?" sahut si Assassin.

Akhirnya semua berbahagia, Athrun kembali ke sisi Cagalli, si pembunuh bayaran kembali ke PLANT trus bilang ama Gilbert kalo misi dia berhasil, Kira dan Lacus semakin mesra, Lacus kembali jadi artis papan atas, dan semuanya berlanjut sesuai dengan skrip.

(fin)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music Mode Author:** EMOTION! , **_**Tanaka Rie ~Meer Campbell~**_)

**MATTGASM:** jangan marah, jangan di anggep serius, jangan mengerutkan dahi, dan jangan bunuh saya! X,D jya ne!


End file.
